


The Beltane Rite

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthurian, Beltane, Community: summerpornathon, Drawing, Fanart, Horns, King Stag, M/M, Tattoos, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King Stag takes his due at Beltane.<br/>Summer Pornathon - Challenge 2: Multimedia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beltane Rite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to all the wonderful voters! This won in its category, I don't even know how, the competition is steep, man!  
> Go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/871737/chapters/1674290) to check out all the fantastic entries (art is in chapter 4 and repeated without warnings in chapter 8)
> 
> The multimedia prompts used for this challenge were 1) the sound of a stag bellowing and 2) an image of a m/m couple in bed.

 

**The Beltane Right**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/TheBeltaneRight_zpsb18a4830.jpg.html)

[ **on LJ** ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/28997.html)


End file.
